


Tired of your shit

by pOONtANGsANIC



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, M/M, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 01:03:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5227916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pOONtANGsANIC/pseuds/pOONtANGsANIC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chara is done dealing with Sans' bullshit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tired of your shit

**Author's Note:**

> Chara is aged up to around 18,in this fanfiction.

To say they we're fed up with it,was an understatement.Chara was at their fucking limit.They didn't just want to kill Sans,no that would be too easy,too quick.They wanted Sans to really feel pain.They wanted to do something so humilating that Sans wouldn't dare show his face around again,or anywhere for that matter.....Oh.That's perfect.That's the perfect way to humilate him.Chara grinned wickedly at their plan and began to laugh to themselves.They got up from were they were sitting down and began to trudge towards the huge double doors by the woods.  


Chara silently waited behind some trees for Sans to show up.He always shows up alone for a good amount of time.Chara figured they could surprise him and hopefuly get the upperhand on the skeleton.Crunch.Chara looked up,looking for Sans.He was trudging towards the doors,looking nervous.He was sweating quite a bit.He had his hands stuffed in his pockets as usual.Chara grinned micheviously and waited patiently.Sans sighed ,grumbling to himself fiddling with something in his pocket.Chara's grin widened and they leapt from their hiding spot,holding a knife.Sans slipped backwards,caught off gaurd.Landing on his butt,he froze as Chara held a knife close to his neck.  


''....What do you want,kid?''He hisses out clearly angry at their actions.Chara merely snickers at Sans,before Chara's free hand reaches down to their back pocket,looking for something.Sans watches clearly nervous and suspicous,sweating more than he was before.Chara pulled out some rope,Sans began to feel more nervous.  


''K-kid,what are you doing with t-that rope?''Sans managed out in a nervous stutter,eyes darting between Chara and the rope in their hand.Chara merely grinned down at Sans,before leaning down and tying his hands over his head tied to a tree.Sans began to squirm,before he felt something sharp poke his throat and he stopped.  


''Don't move or else.''Chara demanded,grinning down at Sans.He couldn't do shit while in his postion or he'd be killed.Chara took the time to look over their catch,grinning down at Sans.Sans squirmed a tiny bit,feeling uncomfortable under Chara's gaze.Chara chuckled to themselves and reached down and snaked their hand under Sans' shirt and began to rub his ribs.Sans let out a surprised gasp,but quickly clamped his mouth shut.He didn't want to give this sick fuck the satisifaction that their touch did anything for him.  


Chara began to rub his ribcage faster,watching Sans the whole time.Sans continued to bite his tongue.Chara's hand retreated back to the outside.Chara frowned for a moment,before grinning again.Chara reached down and tugged down Sans' shorts and his shoes,leaving him in his socks and jacket.  


''W-what the fuck are you doing?!D-don't you dare touch me t-there!''Sans blurted out feeling his face grow hotter.Chara only chuckled at their victim's reactions.Chara looked down at Sans' cock.It appeared to be ghostly looking,and had a red tone to it.It was average size and was thick.Chara leaned foward and their hand grasped the cock.Sans let out a breathy moan,before quickly shutting himself up.He felt his face heat up even more.He felt a lot of emotions currently.He felt embarrassed,angry,scared,horrified,and shame.He really wanted to be somewhere,anywhere else but here.  


''K-kid,c'mon..w-we can talk this over..''He managed out,looking desperately at Chara.Pleading to be let go.Chara looked at him for a minute,before bursting out in laughter,the knife in their other hand faltering for only a second,before recomposing their selves.  


''That was funny Sans.But no,I'm having too much fun.You're gonna endure all of this,you deserve it.I'm tired of your bullshit Sans,i'm making sure you know what happens if you cross me ever again.''They spit out bitterly,leaning close to Sans before retreating back.Sans began processing that for a moment before his expression took on a horrified expression.  


''No no no no...C-c'mon kid...I'd rather die than get........''Sans cried out,before leaving his sentence unfinished.  


''I don't care Sans,i'm done talking.It's time we get to bussiness,wouldn't you agree?''Chara smiled at Sans,before they began to move their hand up and down quickly on Sans' cock.Sans let out a low moan at that,trying to not let his voice out.Chara picked up the pace,looking down at Sans.Sans couldn't keep his voice down and let out a loud moan at the feeling.  


''O-oh god!P-please stop,Cha-''He cried out before being inturrepted by Chara licking the head of his cock.Sans grit his teeth together before he shut his eyes tightly and came.White semen covered Sans' jacket.He tried to collect his breathing,before he felt something wet cover his cock and he groaned out loudly.Chara's mouth enveloped Sans' cock before taking in more.  


''O-oh f-fuck!''Sans cried out,bucking his hips.Chara began to move their mouth up and down on Sans' cock while their free hand stroked his ribs.Sans quickly became a moaning mess,tugging on his ropes that binded his hands.Chara's pace quickened before Sans moaned out loudly and came in Chara's mouth.Chara swallowed it all,before wiping their lips and sitting up.Sans laid his head down,feeling exhausted from cumming twice.He couldn't take any more.Chara looked down at him and smiled at what they reduced Sans to.He was half drooling,his mouth hanging open.His pupils seemed to not be there for the time being and he looked utterly exhausted,sweat forming everywhere on him.They got up and looked around for any sign of any other monsters.None,the coast was clear.Chara sighed and looked at Sans one last time before heading off,to play with more monsters.


End file.
